1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to antistatic belts. In particular, it relates to power transmission belts and conveyor belts.
2. Description of Related Art
The friction of power transmission belts and conveyer belts on the pulleys, the drive rollers or the rollers to be driven causes static electricity which can damage electronic mechanisms or articles transported by the belt. The majority of belts made of rubber or of thermoplastic polymer can be rendered antistatic by the incorporation of carbon black, of conductive plasticizers and of additives such as quaternary ammonium salts or ethoxylated derivatives.
These incorporated products migrate in the polymer or the rubber and exude, which weakens or destroys the antistatic effect. As for carbon black, in particular, its color is sometimes unacceptable. It is also possible to incorporate conductive fibers in the belt, which is optionally in woven form, but it is necessary to use adhesives. Moreover, the mechanical properties are sometimes very different from the material of the belt, which can result in breakages or losses in antistatic behavior.